


You Better Not Pout, I'm Telling You Why

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Holiday Fic!Gift.<br/>Prompt: fluffy parent!Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Not Pout, I'm Telling You Why

“You know, this may have not been the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“I don’t know Honey, you did serenade a boy at the GAP once.”

“… I thought we were never going to bring that up.”

“Well, that was before you decided it would be fun to try and bake Christmas cookies with the help of our two-year-old and practically destroyed our kitchen!”  
Blaine could only grin sheepishly from his spot in the middle of their kitchen floor, surrounded by cookie cutters and baking sheets. The entire room was covered with flour and sugar, including the toddler beside Blaine who was currently chewing on her own shirt and playing drums on a metal mixing bowl.

Kurt stood in the doorway, his hands on his hips, eyes narrowed and bitch-face in place over the state of his kitchen.

“Um… I did promise you cookies at least twice a year…”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “That’s always your excuse. I think you’ve baked more batches of cookies this year than the guys who work at the bakery down the street. Hell, Ellie’s first word was cookie!”

Blaine sat up a bit, trying to look indignant but coming off more like a pouting puppy.

“Hey, that’s not true! She said Dada and Papa first!”

“Right, so she knew who to address when requesting cookies.”

At that moment the child in question looked up from her bowl and gave her fathers a wide smile.

“Papa! We makin’ cookies!”

“I can see that, Ells.”

“Daddy’s not so good at it, but I helped.”

Blaine reached over and pulled his daughter into a hug.

“That you did, Elle-Belle. You helped a lot. Now how about we get you and this kitchen cleaned up?”

Ellie held the bowl tight to her little body.

“Only if bowl can come, too.”

Blaine and Kurt shared an amused expression as Blaine stood, daughter and bowl in his arms.

“Anything you want, Belles.”

Kurt offered to clean up the mess in the kitchen while Blaine gave Ellie a bath, figuring that his husband had done enough damage in there already. By the time Blaine carried a clean and pajama-clad Ellie into their den, Kurt was walking in with a plate of the somehow edible cookies and two cups of cocoa.

Blaine and Kurt sat down on the couch with Ellie sandwiched in between, the cocoa and cookies resting on the coffee table. Their Christmas tree threw colored lights across the room from its place of honor in the corner, covered in lights and tinsel and a mixture of old and new Hummel-Anderson ornaments.

“Do you know what tonight is, Ells?” Kurt asked her.

“Christmas Eve!” she squealed, kicking her little feet and grinning.

“That’s right! Do you know what means?”

“Means Santa’s gonna bring me presents.”

Blaine and Kurt both laughed, making eye contact over their daughter’s head.

“Yeah he is.” Blaine continued, “But don’t you think it’d be nice if you gave him something, too? Since it is Christmas.”

Ellie looked back and forth between her fathers, her face scrunched up in concentration.

“Don’t got nothin!”

“Are you sure, Sweetpea?” Kurt encouraged. “Could be something you made…”

Blaine locked eyes with Ellie and inclined his head toward the plate on the table. Ellie noticed and her eyes grew wide.

“Papa! Daddy! Can give Santa cookies!”

Kurt smiled in mock surprise. “That’s a great idea! Cookies would be perfect!”

He leaned down and gave Ellie a kiss on her cheek, which was immediately followed by Blaine grabbing her in a hug and tickling her sides.

“Our Ells is such a little genius!” he called over the sounds of her shrieking laughter.

“No Daddy!” she yelled between giggles. “No tickles!”

Blaine let her down into Kurt’s arms with a pout.

“Oh fine, ruin my fun.”

Ellie laughed at her Daddy before booping him on the nose with her tiny fist.

“Smile, Daddy! Christmas!”

Blaine’s pout turned up into a grin.

“You’re right, Baby. Always be happy on Christmas.”

He looked up at Kurt, who smiled fondly back at him.

“Ok then Miss Ellie,” Kurt said looking down at her, “Christmas won’t get here until you go to sleep and then wake up. Santa’s only going to bring presents to sleeping people. Bed time!”

Ellie frowned, but nodded.

“K. For Santa.”

“That’s right.” Kurt agreed, carrying his daughter off to her bedroom.

After a Christmas-themed bedtime story and promises that Santa was on his way, Kurt and Blaine left their sleeping daughter in her room and tiptoed back out to the den and their cocoa.

The two men sipped their drinks in companionable silence, watching the twinkling lights on their tree and basking in the quiet. Finally, Kurt turned to Blaine with a sigh and a soft smile.

“I don’t think there’s anything more tiring than Christmas with a child.”

Blaine smiled in response. “No, but also nothing more rewarding.”

Kurt’s eyes, a deep blue in the dim light, sparkled. “No, you’re right. And I thought we’d had the market cornered on perfect Christmas back in college. I mean, after that first disastrous one.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Sure. But they’ve only gotten better every year since then.”

Kurt leaned in and gave his husband a light kiss.

“And they’re going to keep getting better and better.”


End file.
